A Starry Date With A Mutant Mate
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Little one shot I thought of so here it is. Slashy.


_Relation to other stories: Stand Alone._

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own the characters they're just here._

**A Starry Date With A Mutant Mate**

Emma sat beside the river breathing in the cool night's air that surrounded her. She sprawled her fingers through the soft, thick grass beneath her and inched herself closer to the water's edge. She reached her hands up and tugged the straps of her spaghetti string top down to hang off her now exposed shoulders. She reached down and removed her shoes to place them next to the rock beside her.

Emma smiled at being able to feel so relaxed. She hung her feet over the grassy edge and let them dip into the cool water beneath. She sighed as she felt the cooling comfort of the water on her soft skin. She looked across the river and noticed the way the full moon's light reflected upon it and changed with the soft ripples her feet were creating. She took in a deep breath and listened to the crickets singing all around her. Every sound she heard only added to the peaceful, serene feelings inside her.

Emma braced herself on her palms behind her and arched herself forward and hung her head back to look up at the starry sky above her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace with herself and her surroundings like that. She smiled as she watched the stars twinkle above her. She looked them over one by one and was surprised to see a shooting star make its way across the darkened sky, lighting its path as it did so. The only thing Emma could think to wish for was that every night she'd ever experience would be as beautiful and wonderful as this one had been.

As Emma sat in the peacefulness of the night she suddenly heard a small cracking sound come from behind her. It sounded like a stick snapping in half and took her by surprise. At first she didn't pay much attention to it, assuming it was just normal sounds of the forest, but then it came again. Emma remained still and determined not to make any sudden movements. She raised her head slightly and turned to examine the woods beside her. She saw nothing but darkness and small lights from the fireflies and soon shrugged off the disturbance once again.

Soon enough Emma's intuition was acting up and she faintly heard the sounds of a predator making its way around in the woods beside her. She sat herself up but remained in her place. It became apparent to her that the predator was making its way around her, stalking her. She could sense the eagerness in the predator as it circled her ever so slowly. She picked up on its raging hunger and felt it pulsing through her own veins.

Emma wasn't sure if she should run or wait to confront the stalking predator. She could tell it wouldn't be satisfied until it got what it wanted and probably wouldn't let up until then either. She twitched as she felt predatory eyes watching her, memorizing every move she made. She turned but the woods were so dark she couldn't make much out of them.

Emma shifted nervously and tried to better attune herself with her surroundings. She turned her head to the other side of trees once more and became aware of the predators breathing from behind them. She froze in her skin as she listened to the heavy breathing of the unknown, unseen stalker. In and out, very slow, and then suddenly it stopped. Emma noticed the crickets no longer chirped and the frogs no longer croaked. She remained perfectly still at the new dead silence that surrounded her.

Emma sat still as if awaiting something and suddenly felt herself being grabbed from behind. She gasped and nearly jumped straight into the air at being so taken off guard. She turned her head to see a giggling and grinning Shalimar sitting herself down behind her.

"Gotcha," Shalimar giggled. She eased herself down behind the psionic and sprawled her legs on either side of hers. Shalimar wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and took her hands in her own. She pulled herself as close as she could and kissed the psionic's soft neck.

Emma smiled and leaned back into the feral's hold, letting herself become relaxed once more.

"I knew you were there," Emma insisted.

Shalimar smiled and looked down at the grin unable to keep itself off the psionic's sweet face.

"Yeah, but I still got ya. Hunting's my game."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," Shalimar informed. "But when I woke up I noticed you were gone and I missed you." Shalimar paused as a sly grin spread itself across her face as well. "You weren't thinking of going skinny dipping without me were you?"

Emma twisted her head back up to look into the feral's eyes, noticing the naughty gleam they now held.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Emma kissed the feral's lips and turned her gaze back to the stars above. She smiled as she felt Shalimar's fingers playing between her own.

"Good," Shalimar said. "Then it's about time to get those clothes off."

Shalimar let her left hand move to the button on Emma's jeans and fumble with it, snapping it open. Emma reached down to retake the feral's hand within her own and turned her head back to smile at her.

"Not yet, honey," Emma pleaded. "Let's just stay like this a little longer."

Shalimar looked down into the soft, blue eyes that peered into her own and couldn't dream of disagreeing with her.

"Ok," she agreed. "But I'm still gonna punish you for leaving me alone in the sleeping bag," she joked.

Shalimar looked back up to the sky feeling perfectly at peace as she held her lover in her arms.

"Hey, did you see that?" she asked as a large shooting star suddenly sparked it's way across the sky and flew over their heads. "You need to make a wish."

Emma smiled and turned her head up to Shalimar to kiss her once more.

"I did."

"Well, I hope it comes true," Shalimar said and kissed the psionic softly on the forehead.

"I'm sure it will," Emma said and smiled as she leaned back closer into the feral's comforting and awaiting arms.

The End


End file.
